Mane Six: Foals
by PonyMareBella
Summary: The mane six have foals. (Sequel to 'Mane Six: Love' 'Mane Six: Dates' and 'Mane Six: Weddings') (Re-uploaded from my other account KittyKatBella)
1. Speeding Ticket

Twilight, Book Worm, Rarity, Pocket, Pinkie, Butter, Applejack, Simple Ways, Fluttershy, and Creature were in the hospitle, looking through a glass window into a room full of cradles.

"Can you see them?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, where are they?" Pinkie asked. A door in the back of the room opened and Con and Rainbow walked in. They walked over to a cradle with a little rainbow-colored head poking out from under the blanket.

"Hey, guys," Rainbow said quietly.

"Where is he?" Pinkie asked, trying her best to stay quiet.

"Actually, it's a she," Rainbow said, pulling the covers down to reveal a Pegasus filly with a rainbow mane and yellow fur, "Meet our daughter, Speeding Ticket."

The other cooed and aww'ed when they saw the sleeping filly. The nurse said they could come in, but only two ponies at a time. Pinkie was the last one in, because last time she was here she was loud, and the nurse still didn't trust her. Butter stayed with Pinkie, so he was also last.

Twilight and Book worm were the first ones in. They walked slowly over to the cradle and looked at the little foal. She resembled her parents for sure. Twilight wondered if she'd be fast like her mother, or like to scam, like her father.

"She's beautiful," Twilight whispered.

"Yeah, she is," Con agreed.

Twilight and Book Worm left and Rarity and Pocket entered.

"She's simply gorgeous," Rarity gasped when she saw the filly up close.

"Congratulations, Con," Pocket smiled at Con, who smiled back.

Pocket and Rarity left to be replaced by Applejack and Simple Ways.

"This reminds me of when Apple Bloom was just a little filly," Applejack said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be a good one, Ah can tell," Simple Ways said quietly.

Applejack and Simple Ways left and in came Fluttershy and Creature.

"She's so little," Fluttershy whispered.

"Like a little bunny," Creature said, laughing quietly at his joke.

"Yeah," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy and Creature left and Pinkie and Butter finally got to see the filly.

"Cuteness overload!" Pinkie said kinda quietly.

"Shh!" The nurse was keeping an eye on the pink mare.

"Aww, she's cute, like when Loudmouth was born!" Butter said kinda quietly, but still a bit loud.

"Shh! The foals are trying to sleep!" The nurse scolded. Great, now she had to watch _two_ ponies.

"Sorry," Butter said as they left.

* * *

A month later Speeding Ticket was more grown, and now Twilight was about a month pregnant. The group was at the park, watching Speeding play with the other foals. They were sitting on the ground nearby, playing with blocks. One foal had a rattle, and Butter was enamored with it. Butter and Pinkie were playing with the small group of month-old foals. Their parents were alright with it, because everypony knew Pinkie Pie and now, her husband, Butter Bread. Every once in a while, Speeding would stand up and try to fly, and floated for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

"I can already tell she's going to be like you, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, laughing lightly as she watched Speeding try to fly.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie was now playing peek-a-boo with the foals, hiding behind her hooves, "Here I am!"

"Where's Butter Bread?" Now Butter was playing, too, "Here I am!"

After a few more hours, everypony decided to go home. An exhausted Speeding rode on Rainbow's back as she and Con flew to their home in the clouds.

When they arrived at their home, Rainbow put Speeding in her crib and put her to sleep, singing a lullaby Fluttershy had taught her.

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to lay your sleepy head_

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to go to bed_

Speeding fell into a deep sleep and Rainbow went to go to bed as well. She slept quite well, and woke up the next day to sunshine.


	2. Princess Word Smith

Pinkie, Butter, Applejack, Simple Ways, Rarity, Pocket, Fluttershy, Creature, Rainbow, Con, and an eleven month old Speeding Ticket were in the hospitle, looking through a glass window into a room filled with cradles. They were eagerly looking around for two ponies. Twilight and Book Worm entered through a door in the back of the room. They walked over to a cradle with a black mane with a white stripe and a purple horn was poking out.

"This is our daughter, Word Smith," Book Worm said, uncovering the filly to show wings as well as a horn.

"Why, she's an alicorn!" Rarity gasped.

"Makes sense," Pocket said, "Twilight is an alicorn, therefore her foal would most certainly be an alicorn."

"Can I play with her?" Speeding asked. Her voice sounded like a combination of her mom's and her dad's voices.

"No, not yet," Rainbow laughed.

"When can I?" Speeding asked impatiently.

"It'll be a month or two," Con said.

"Then can I race her?" Speeding asked, flapping her yellow wings.

"That might be a little longer," Rainbow said, "Twilight wasn't that good at flying, so it might take Word Smith a while to get the hang of it."

"Aw, alright," Speeding grumbled. The nurse let Rainbow, Con, and Speeding in to see the foal first. They slowly walked over to the cradle, even Speeding, because a request from the nurse was to not fly.

"So, now there are five princesses," Con said.

"Yeah, Princess Word Smith," Rainbow laughed quietly.

Rainbow, Con, and Speeding left and in came Fluttershy and Creature.

"She's so adorable," Fluttershy said.

"She's got your mane, Book," Creature noticed.

"Thanks, CQ," Book Worm smiled.

Fluttershy and Creature left and Rarity and Pocket entered.

"Oh, how darling," Rarity gasped with joy.

"She's very pretty," Pocket said.

"Just like her mother," Book Worm smiled.

Rarity and Pocket left to be replaced by Applejack and Simple Ways.

"She's just like her mother," Applejack said.

"Ah can't believe there's another princess," Simple Ways said.

The two left and Pinkie and Butter came in.

"Happy birthday, princess!" Pinkie said kinda quietly, "I gotta throw a 'New Princess' party!"

"Shh!" The nurse glared. She had to stop letting these two in here.

"I wanna help," Butter said happily as they left.

* * *

A month later, Word Smith was more grown, Speeding Ticket had had her first birthday, and Pinkie was now a month pregnant. They were all playing in the park, and Speeding was watching Worm Smith and trying to teach her to fly.

"Now, flap your wings, like this," Speeding said, flapping her wings and flying a few feet into the air. Word Smith tried to copy her, but barely left the ground before falling to the ground. She looked sad.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Speeding smiled and ruffled Word Smith's mane.

A few more hours of trying to fly and Twilight, Book Worm, and Word Smith went home to Twilight's castle. Twilight carried her filly on her back. Word Smith tried to fly a few more times but collapsed on Twilight's back, exhausted. Twilight gave Word Smith to Book Worm, who put her to bed and tucked her in. He and Twilight went to bed.

Twilight woke up in the middle of the night to crying. She entered Word Smith's room across the hall and walked over to the crib. Twilight picked up the alicorn filly in her hoof and rocked her back to sleep. After tucking Word Smith back under her blankets, Twilight walked back over to her room and crawled back into bed next to Book Worm.


	3. Party Animal and Comic Con

The mane six, their husbands, eleven month old Word Smith, year and ten month old Speeding Ticket, and Butter's younger sister, Loudmouth, were in the hospitle. Pinkie and Butter weren't with them as they peered into the room behind the glass wall. Pinkie and Butter entered the room from a door and walked over to two cradles.

"This is our daughter, Party Animal," Pinkie said, moving the blanket to show a green Earth filly with a bouncy pink mane.

"And our son, Comic Con," Butter added, moving another blanket in another cradle to show a pink colt with a bouncy red-orange mane.

"Twins!" Pinkie squealed quietly.

The first ones to see the new foals were Twilight, Book Worm, and Word Smith.

"Aw, they're really cute," Word Smith said.

"Congratulations, Pinkie," Twilight whispered, "I'm sure you'll be a great mother, expecially after your lesson with responsibility foalsitting the Cakes' foals."

"Aw, thanks Twilight," Pinkie beamed and the family left. Then Rainbow, Con, and Speeding came in.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Speeding said, "Hmm, maybe I can race them when they get older."

"But they don't have wings," Butter frowned, confused on how Speeding, a Pegasus, could race Party and Comic, two Earth ponies.

"I know," Speeding said, "I'm pretty good on my hooves, too."

Rainbow and Con laughed quietly as they left with their daughter. Fluttershy and Creature came in.

"Oh, Party is very lovely," Fluttershy said.

"And Comic looks cool," Creature said.

The two left and were replaced by Applejack and Simple Ways.

"Comic looks like a strong'un," Applejack said, looking at the colt.

"And Party looks like a crazy'un," Simple Ways peered at the filly.

Finally in came Rarity and Pocket.

"Congratulations, Butter," Pocket smiled at his foalhood friend.

"They really are a matching pair," Rarity said before the two left.

* * *

A month later, Pinkie and Butter were still to participate in Winter Wrap Up. They split up to do their jobs, and Pinkie was to watch Party, and Butter was watching Comic. Pinkie watching her young daughter as the two skated on lakes. Well, Pinkie skated, Party wobbled as she stood up and fell back down onto the ice, bundled up in a big coat.

Butter, since he was so strong, was helping with the farms, clearing snow. Comic was riding on his father's back, watching as he easily walked through the heavy snow. He looked up at a _whoosh_ sound, and saw Rainbow, Con, and Speeding Ticket, who's birthday was next month, clearing the clouds and instructing the other Pegasi, as a family. Twilight, Book Worm, and Word Smith, who just had her first birthday, instructed the other ponies during their jobs, each wearing a vest with all three colors.

Butter was soon done with his section, way before the others, so Simple Ways, who was working on Applejack's farm now, told him he could go. Butter walked off with Comic riding on his back. Butter found Pinkie and Party on a laking that Pinkie was scoring, since she was one of the lake scorers.

"Hey, Butter!" Pinkie called, waving as she slid across the lake, "Done already?"

"Yup!" Butter called. Pinkie skated over and scooped Comic into her hooves.

"How's my wittle Comic?" Pinkie asked, nuzzling her son on the cheek. Comic laughed and hugged his mom, "I have some extra skates, if you wanna help." Party wobbled over and hugged Butter's hoof.

"Ok!" Butter smiled.

That night, after Winter was all wrapped up, Pinkie and Butter walked home, the foals riding on their backs. They entered Sugarcube Corner and walked up the stairs to Pinkie's living space above. Pinkie put the foals in their shared crib and tucked them in.

"Goodnight," Pinkie whispered, kissing each of her foals on the forehead.


	4. Ranger

The mane six and their husbands, minus Fluttershy and Creature, two year and nine month old Speeding Ticket, one year and ten month old Word Smith, and eleven month old Party Animal and Comic Con were in the hospitle once more, looking through the glass wall in the room full of cradles. Fluttershy and Creature entered the room, walking over to a cradle. Fluttershy uncovered a small colt. The colt had a spiky purple mane and light yellow fur. He was a Pegasus.

"This is our son, Ranger," Creature said. Rainbow, Con, and Speeding entered and walked over.

"Oh, sweet!" Speeding said, "Another Pegasus to race! Alright!" He flapped his wings, making them appear a dark yellow blur.

"Well, actually," Fluttershy said quietly, "I was a very weak flyer, so it's possible Ranger will be, too."

"Yeah, you might have to go easy on this one," Rainbow smiled at her daughter.

"Speeding is a lot like you, Rainbow," Con laughed quietly, "I doubt she'll go easy on anypony."

The family left and Twilight, Book Worm, and Word Smith entered.

"Aw, what a cutie!" Word Smith whispered.

"Yes, he sure is," Twilight agreed.

"He looks like quite the adventurous one," Book Worm said.

The three left to be replaced by Pinkie, Butter, Party, and Comic. The nurse had let them in because, since they now had their own foals, they understood the importance of being quiet in the room.

Party and Comic stood on their hind hooves with their front hooves on the side of the cradle. They peered down at the sleeping colt.

"Cuuute!" Comic said. He wasn't that bright, just like his dad.

"Aw, I wish I could make him a cake," Party said, a little sad.

"Well, there's always his month-aversary!" Pinkie giggled.

The family left and in came Applejack and Simple Ways.

"He sure does look like you two," Applejack said.

"He's really cute," Simple Ways said.

The two left and finally Rarity and Pocket came in.

"Oh, I absolutely adore his mane," Rarity said, "It's so stylish!"

"It certainly does look nice," Pocket agreed before they left.

* * *

A month later, Ranger was a bit more grown and was already flapping his wings. One time the group was hanging around the woods, having a picnic. Speeding was watching over Ranger, who once in a while tried to wander into the Everfree Forest. Applejack was now about a month pregnant. Fluttershy looked over at her son, who was playing with the other foals: Speeding, Word Smith, and the now year old Party and Comic. Ranger walked over to the woods again, trying to fly high enough to get a good look.

"I gotcha!" Speeding said, flying under Ranger and lifting him on her back. Ranger laughed and looked out above the trees as Speeding skimmed the very top of the outer trees.

"Be careful!" Fluttershy called.

"Don't worry, I haven't crashed yet!" Speeding called down, flying to the ground with Ranger. Ranger looked sad and made a protesting noise, pointing to the forest.

"Sorry, little guy, but we can't go in there," Speeding shook her head.

"Of course not!" Fluttershy gasped, trotting over and scooping Ranger up, "Who _knows_ what's in there?" This just made Ranger more excited and wanting to go in the forest, "No, Ranger. Come on, let's get home." Fluttershy, Creature, and Ranger left for Fluttershy's cottage. Ranger played with his pet wolf, Howler. Fluttershy had found the pup abandoned and took him in about a week or two ago, and he and Ranger bonded instantly.

After a few hours Fluttershy put a restless Ranger to bed. The colt didn't want to sleep, so Fluttershy sung him her special lullaby to help him.

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to lay your sleepy head_

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to go to bed_

 _Drifting off to sleep_

 _The exciting day behind you_

 _Drifting off to sleep_

 _Let the joy of daylight find you_

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to lay your sleepy head_

 _Hush now, quiet now_

 _It's time to go to bed_

The colt fell asleep and Fluttershy went to bed, smiling.


	5. Buck Strong

The mane six, their husbands, Apple Bloom, and the foals who were all eleven months older, were in the hospitle, looking in the glass window. Applejack and Simple Ways weren't with them. The two missing entered the room full of cradles and walked over to one.

"This is our son, Buck Strong," Applejack said, revealing a yellow Earth pony colt with a red mane and tail. The nurse had changed the rules a bit for visitors, so all the foals came in at once.

"Ooh, he looks like an explorer!" Ranger said quietly, fluttering his wings lightly.

"And strong!" Comic said.

"Ooh, I can't wait to throw him a month-aversary," Party smiled.

"I like Buck Strong," Word Smith said, "Has a nice sound to it."

"I wonder if he'll like to race," Speeding tapped her hooves lightly on the hard floor.

"Maybe," Simple Ways said as the foals left and the parents entered.

"So. Stinkin'. Cute!" Pinkie squealed quietly.

"Aw, what a cute wittle foal!" Butter aww'd.

"He looks fast," Rainbow said.

"And really strong," Con added.

"He must get it from his mother," Twilight smiled at Applejack.

"Or father," Book Worm said, "Simple is strong, too."

"He's so small, though," Fluttershy saw.

"But he might still be strong," Creature said.

"Yes, size doesn't matter much," Pocket said, "Con's smaller than I, but stronger."

"Yes, but, no offence darling, you're not that strong anyway," Rarity said, "Apple Bloom is stronger than you."

"Yes, I know," Pocket sighed as they all left.

Lastly, a grown Apple Bloom entered by herself. She had finally gotten her cutie mark: an apple-shaped potion.

"Wow, Ah can't believe Ah'm an aunt," Apple Bloom said, looking down at her little nephew.

"He'll be helping around the farm when he get's older," Applejack said.

* * *

A month later, it was Apple Buck Season, and the whole Apple family was working, including Buck, to a lesser extent. He followed his mom around and watched as she bucked trees, making the apples fall into baskets being placed by Apple Bloom. Buck walked over to a nearby tree and copied the technique his mom used, curling up his back legs and kicking the tree, although weakly. Nothing happened except for the leaves shaking a bit. Buck looked confused and Applejack laughed.

"Like this, Buck," Applejack said, curling up her legs and hitting the tree hard. The apples fell into baskets placed by Apple Bloom. Buck watched and tried again, but on the same tree, which had no apples. He kicked a bit harder, and a few leaves fell through the air to the ground. Buck smiled proudly when all of a sudden, Party and Comic ran over.

"Hey, wanna play?" Party asked.

"Sorry, we're apple bucking," Applejack shook her head, "Maybe later."

"Aww," Party and Comic looked said, then Party perked up.

"Wait, if we help, then we can play sooner!" The filly said.

"Yeah!" Comic said, "I'm really strong!"

"Yeah, I've seen ya!" Apple Bloom said.

So Comic and Party started to help buck apples, and they were done by the end of the day.

"Sorry, foals, it's getting late," Applejack said after Comic asked if they could play now, "Maybe in the mornin'. Buck needs his sleep."

Applejack carried Buck inside on her back. Simple Ways walked up to them at the door and gave Applejack a kiss. The family headed inside and Applejack tucked Buck in his crib.

"Goodnight, mah little colt," Applejack whispered, kissing a sleeping Buck on the forehead. Applejack yawned and headed to her own bed.


	6. Extra Credit and Tux Sew-do

The mane six, their husbands, Sweetie Belle, and the foals were in the hospitle for the last time. Rarity and Pocket were nowhere to be seen. Buck, who was now eleven months old, was as big as Ranger. Speeding had finally gotten her cutie mark: a speeding ticket. Rarity and Pocket entered the room full of cradles and walked over to two cradles.

"Meet our son, Tux Sew-do," Rarity said, uncovering a colt with black and white fur that looked like a tuxido. He had sleek black fur.

"And our daughter, Extra Credit," Pocket said, revealing a pink filly with a purple mane. Both the foals were unicorns. The other foals entered to see the twins.

"Aw, twins!" Party and Comic said at once, "Just like us!"

"Extra Credit is a nice name," Word Smith, "It implies intelligence, just like mine."

"Tux Sew-do sounds too fancy," Buck spoke, "Just sayin'."

"I think it's cool," Ranger said.

"Extra Credit sounds like an egghead name," Speeding said.

The foals left, replaced by the parents.

"They're very cute," Twilight whispered.

"I bet Extra Credit will be very smart," Book Worm said.

"Aw, very cute!" Butter and Pinkie said together.

"They look like a pair of hard workers," Applejack smiled.

"But 'bout different things," Simple Ways added.

"It's just like you Sockhead to name your foal something nerdy," Con smiled.

"And like you Rarity to name yours something fashion-y," Rainbow said.

"I like them," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yeah, they're very nice," Creature said as they left and finally Sweetie Belle entered. She had gotten her cutie mark: a heart with a music note.

"Wow, I'm an aunt," Sweetie Belle said quietly, looking down at the two foals, "They look really nice. Extra Credit looks pretty." Sweetie Belle then left.

* * *

A month later, Rarity, Pocket, Tux and Extra were in their house, the Carousel Boutique. Extra was already reading. She had a foal's picture book in front of her. It was about different animals. Pocket was helping her read. Tux was with Rarity, sewing up a little shirt for Tux. Rarity used her magic to weave the needle in and out of the fabric. Tux was watching with interest.

Extra looked up from the book, which she was trying to read aloud to her dad. Her throat was dry from all that reading. She stood up and walked over to the sink and stood on her back hooves, her front hooves against the counter side. Pocket walked over and used his magic to pour Extra a bottle of water. Extra took the bottle in her hooves and drank it all down. A cry came from the other room and Pocket raced in to see Tux sucking on his hoof.

"Tux, darling, you _must_ be careful," Rarity warned, taking Tux's hoof with her own, "He reached out to touch the needle."

"Oh, dear," Pocket said. He rushed off and returned with a box of band-aids. He used his magic to place one on Tux's hoof, "Your mother is right, you could have gotten much more hurt."

"He wouldn't have gotten _that_ hurt," Rarity said, "It's just a needle. He'll be alright. It's like a paper cut. It only hurts for a second."

"Paper cuts sting," Extra walked over. She was very smart, so she had already learned to talk.

"Yes, but only for a second, darling," Rarity hugged her young daughter.

"Yes, I suppose," Extra said. Pocket saw that it was getting late and that the foals should get to bed. The two foals shared a room. Pocket tucked Extra into bed. She slept like her mother had: on her back. Pocket kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Extra Credit," Pocket whispered.

"Goodnight, Father," Extra yawned, "Excuse me."

Rarity tucked Tux into his crib. He slept on his side. Rarity kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Tux Sew-do," Rarity whispered. Tux yawned but didn't say anything before falling asleep. Rarity and Pocket left, slowly closing the door behind them, and went to bed.


End file.
